


untitled McKirk wallpaper

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Digital Art, Gen, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wallpaper created for round six of trope_bingo, and the 'trust and vows' square on my card. I chose to create something of Kirk and McCoy, my two favourite characters in AOS, as they display a great deal of trust in one another. (and yes, I'm fully aware the quote does not match the scenes depicted! I just liked the quote and thought it a good representation of their friendship. *blows raspberries* )</p>
    </blockquote>





	untitled McKirk wallpaper

**Author's Note:**

> Wallpaper created for round six of trope_bingo, and the 'trust and vows' square on my card. I chose to create something of Kirk and McCoy, my two favourite characters in AOS, as they display a great deal of trust in one another. (and yes, I'm fully aware the quote does not match the scenes depicted! I just liked the quote and thought it a good representation of their friendship. *blows raspberries* )

[](http://s1368.photobucket.com/user/paulchen2/media/STAR%20TREK%20THREE%20PROPER_zpsdn5nd3au.png.html)


End file.
